


Anne's Little Secret

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Anne came back from college and she wasn't herself lately. What's her secret? Read and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anne's Little Secret

Anne Neville wasn’t herself lately.

After coming home from college for the summer, she was so withdrawn. She hardly spoke to anyone. During meal time, she just ate and ate very little. And then either she went back to her room with her door shut or head to the bathroom. Very soon, her family started to notice.

“What’s wrong with your sister?” her mother asked Izzy.

“I don’t know,” Izzy shrugged. “Some college-time blues I guess.”

“Is she seeing anyone,” her father asked.

“Am I her keeper?” Izzy was annoyed. But as blood thicker than water, she was worried too.

***

“Anne!” Izzy called, knocking the bathroom door. Anne was in there for almost two hours now. “Annie!”

After a few moments, Izzy heard a flush. Finally, the bathroom door opened.

“Hi, Izzy,” Anne greeted her as if nothing happened.

“Annie what’s wrong?” Izzy asked.

“Nothing.”

“Annie,” Izzy sighed. “Sitting on a toilet for nearly two hours is not nothing. Tell me, what’s wrong?”

“I told you, nothing.”

Anne walked away.

***

The next day, the Nevilles went to Edward York’s house to celebrate his daughter Bessie’s eighth birthday party. Everyone’s eyes were on Edward’s pretty daughter. But Anne’s eyes looked down.

As everyone surrounded Bessie when she blew the candles, Anne retreated to a corner.

Soon, even the York brothers started to notice.

“What’s up with your sister today?” George asked Izzy.

Izzy just shrugged. “I tried to talk to her, but she won’t talk to me.”

George smirked. “I _think_ I know what it is…”

Reading his mind, Izzy’s eyes grew wide. “No…no way, not Annie.”

“Oh come on, she got to grow up sometimes,” George the-know-it-all insisted. “Kids in college, there are things that are done but not said. And Anne is not good at keeping her secret.”

“Well,” Izzy couldn’t help but agreed. After all, George took her virginity back when she was in college. She told no one.

“Mom! Mom! Mom!” Bessie shouted and ran to her mother.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Elizabeth asked her daughter.

“I really need to use the bathroom but Aunt Anne is still in there,” the girl whined.

“Bessie,” Edward took his daughter’s hand. “Didn’t Daddy taught you yesterday to never rush people when they use the bathroom?”

“But she’s in there forever!”

Hearing that, Izzy went into the house and straight to the bathroom. She pounded the door.

“Annie!”

“Ye…yes?”

“Let me in!”

“I’ll be right out in a minute!”

“Now!”

The door opened and Anne faced her sister.

“What’s wrong with you lately?”

“What’s what?” Anne looked confused.

“Annie, don’t think I’m stupid, but everyone noticed.”

“Noticed what?”

“You’re not talking to anyone. You’re always by yourself and always in the bathroom. Now what’s going on?”

“I told you, nothing.” Anne shrugged. “You worry too much.”

***

Izzy was worried and curious; and she was not the only one.

Edward’s youngest brother Richard was just as worried and curious as Izzy.

Richard and Anne had been best friends since childhood. They grew apart somewhat after they went to college, but they remained close. If something happened to Anne, Richard would know; because Anne never kept things from him. Often, there are things that Anne would tell him rather than Izzy.

But now, something’s up with Anne and even he was kept in the dark.

Richard was going to find out.

Knowing Anne, Richard wouldn’t just ask her out front. He was going to find out in his own way.

He noticed that whenever Anne’s alone, she always used her IPhone. Was she texting someone? Maybe she was seeing someone?

***

Kept his distance from her, Richard quietly observed or rather _spied_ on her. Once seeing her alone, Richard sneaked behind her. Without a warning, he jumped on her and grabbed her IPhone.

Anne shrieked.

“Give it back to me!” She shouted.

“Not a chance!” Richard smirked, holding the IPhone high in the air.”

“Give it, or I’ll smack you!” She warned.

“Try,” Richard dared.

“Give it!”

Just as they were fighting, Edward grabbed the IPhone from Richard’s hand. After one glance, he looked at Anne and smirked.

Anne gave him a pleading look. _Don’t say a word_.

And Edward started to laugh, out loud.

And then he handed the phone to Richard, walked away and still laughing.

When Richard looked at it, and his reaction, in from Anne’s perspective, was priceless.

***

“Hey Mr. Neville, I’d like to take Anne out for a drive,” Richard told Anne’s father. “I’ll bring her back before 10.”

“Sure,” Anne father always liked and trusted Richard. “Don’t be too late.”

Anne grabbed her purse and got into Richard’s car. During the whole drive, neither one spoke a word.

Richard took her to the lake. He parked the car and turned to her, “How far along are you?”

Anne refused to say a word.

“Come on, Anne. It’s just you and me.”

Richard laughed and continued, “Honestly, I’m a little shocked myself.”

“Why? Because I’m always Annie the Good Girl or Annie the Virgin?”

“Oh so you are exploring your darker desire,” Richard teased.

That made Anne laugh. “Look, I’m not ashamed about this. A lot of girls are doing this.”

“Then why are you hiding it from rest of us?”

“You know how they would react! Especially mom,” she pointed out. “Dad would have _a_ heart attack.”

“I hear you,” Richard chuckled.

“So…you’re not going to tell anyone, are you?”

“Like anyone is going to believe me!”

Now Anne relaxed.

“Come here,” Richard pulled her into his arms. With her head resting against his shoulder, he whispered in her ear, “Let’s do a little role play. How about I be Christian and you be Ana?”

“You read it too?” Anne was shocked.

“Honestly, I stopped reading after the part where she went to the hardware store. The writing is just terrible,” Richard confessed. “I can’t believe you’re that into it.”

“I sort of skipped the first few chapters and went straight to the hardcore part.”

“Smart,” Richard smirked. “So, still on for the role play?”

“You have a contract ready?”

“No, but I got this,” with that said, Richard pressed his lips into hers.

Anne was surprised by his move, but submitted to his passion without a hesitation. Forget about _Fifty Shades of Grey_ , this is far for addictive.

***

She came home that night and went straight to her room.

She closed the door, laid in bed, and stared at the ceiling.

Then, she turned out her IPhone and deleted the downloaded _Fifty Shades of Grey_.

Forget Christian Gray.

Tonight, she discovered the real passion and dark desire.

Next morning, she was herself again.

Oh, my.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think Anne's secret was?


End file.
